For the Love of Rain
by Tiffstar79
Summary: Bella and Emmett find common ground in the rian
1. Chapter 1

Dancing in the rain was always one of my favorite things to do when I was young. There was just something that called to me from the puddles. Of course, playing in the rain was not one of my father's favorite things for me to do. He used to scold me. "Bella, you'll catch a cold out there. It's time to come in out of the rain." With a pouty face on, I'd sadly trudge inside and into the bathtub where warm water and bubbles awaited me. Now don't get me wrong, bubbles and warm water were fun too, but there is nothing like the feeling of fresh rain.

It's this memory that has prompted me to run outside into the downpour. At 24 years old, I still play in the rain. As I run around letting the fresh water pour down on me I can't help but squeal and giggle in delight. Delight that I can still have fun playing in the rain and NOW my dad won't come out and make me go inside. Of course, I'll still go inside and take a warm bubble bath after my excursion. I did learn something from my dad believe it or not. As I spin around and around in the courtyard outside of my apartment I smile widely and wish I had someone to share this moment with. Just when I think I can't spin anymore, he walks out of the building. He doesn't seem to be in a hurry like usual. Could it be that he likes to play in the rain too? No, that doesn't seem possible. Emmett is too serious, too get down to business to play in the rain. A girl can hope though. His large muscular frame and those dimples are to die for. I bet he can hold skittles in those dimples. This thought brings an even bigger smile to my face. Emmett and I have been neighbors for a couple of months now. He moved in after I did. We both attend college here in Raleigh. He studying computer engineering, and me studying art. We pass each other in the hall nearly every day but I still haven't worked up the nerve to say hello. Maybe one day. Anyways, back to Earth Bella! I decide it's probably time to go back inside from my rain play and round the corner to the front door of the apartment building. That's when I see it. Emmett Cullen, splashing in the puddles with a huge grin on his face. Dear God, this cannot be true. I must be dreaming. I pinch myself and yelp so loud it disturbs his splashing. He looks at me sheepishly from underneath impossibly long eye lashes. I give myself a half a second pep talk and manage to say hello. Emmett waves and comes running over. "I saw you dancing in the rain and you looked so free just spinning around and around and I had to come see for myself what you were enjoying," he says. "It's like being 6 again. My mom always made me come in out of the rain. She said I'd catch a cold" "OMG" I think to myself, "Bella, this man is perfect for you. At least for now," the little devil on my shoulder says. "My dad used to tell me the same thing. He sure knew how to ruin my fun," I tell him. I hear the voice in my head telling me to invite him in for some hot chocolate to warm up after our fun in the rain and without thinking I blurt out the invite. Emmett readily agrees and we trudge up the stairs, into the building and to our doors. Why yes, Emmett does live next door to me. He agrees to come to my apartment after changing clothes.

Twenty minutes and a cup of hot chocolate later we are talking like old friends. "Bella, I have something to confess. I've been trying to work up the nerve to talk to you since that first day I nearly knocked you down in the hallway when I was moving in." I can feel my face turn bright red and I try to hide behind my long brown hair. "I think you're beautiful." WOW, ok seriously I must be dreaming. The next thing I know Emmett is leaning towards me and then BAM his lips are on mine and OMG I am in heaven. His lips are so smooth and warm and boy o boy does he know what he's doing. I feel his tongue against my lips and open my mouth to accept him in. "You hussy," says the angel. "WooHoo Go Bella Go Bella," says the devil. Against all I have ever been taught I lean towards this bear of a man and shove my hands into his curly, unbelievable soft hair. I feel more than hear the groan I have elicited from him. My body reacts and I am sure Emmett can hear my pulse pounding in my neck. O yep, he does, or at least I think he does. He trails his lips down my neck. He's so warm and I am so cold. But not for long. Emmett's pulls back from me and with a look I tell him it's ok. I have given him the go ahead for what will prove to be the best night of my life, so far. His large hands pull me onto his lap. As I straddle his legs, I give his hair a tug to move his head back so that I can have full access to his lips. As I kiss him with all I have I feel his hands move to my shirt and pulling away quickly, but not quick enough, he pulls the t-shirt over my head. He must like what he sees because immediately I feel him grow impossibly harder underneath my butt. I know he's uncomfortable and that I should assist him with his little, er quite large, problem, but I just can't move. His mouth is doing sinful things to my breasts. He weighs one in his big bear paw hand while he teases the other with his tongue. I feel like I could spontaneously combust. This man has gotten me from freezing cold to molten hot in mere minutes. I force Emmett to stop what he is doing, against my better judgment and lead him back to my bedroom. As we enter I notice Emmett stops and stands in the doorway blushing. I lift my eyebrow at him and he explains. "I have always wondered what you were doing on the other side of that wall that separates our beds. I lay awake listening to you at night. Your soft snore, your cries of passion as you touch yourself. Never did I imagine I would end up here, in your bedroom, about to ravish your beautiful body." I feel like I have stopped breathing. Emmett crosses the room to me and slowly peels my yoga pants off of my body. He hisses as he realizes I have worn no panties. "Hey, a girl can hope right?" He laughs. A big manly laugh and I realize I thing that might be the best noise in the world. As he pushes me back onto the bed I take his shirt off of him. HOLY CRAP! This man was built for a woman to worship. Rock solid muscles from head to toe. "I bet he could lift more than I weigh with his big toe," I think to myself. I giggle and Emmett stops what he's doing and looks at me. I shake my head and pull at the waist band of his sweats. He gets the idea and nearly rips them from his body. It's then that I see what's been hiding, or not hiding, in those pants. Pure perfection and it's mine, all mine. For today anyways. Emmett doesn't waste any time and heads right back in for my neck. I reach down and slowly stroke him from base to tip. He hisses and throws his head back in pleasure. There is no need for foreplay. My body is ready and waiting for his. He slowly rolls a condom on his manhood and I watch in anticipation. I'm not a virgin but I am scared of what is about to happen. I have never been with anyone as big as Emmett. He senses my apprehension and whispers to me, "Don't worry Bella, I would never hurt you." If possible, my heart melts a little more. Emmett eases my knees apart and slowly, inch by inch, eases himself inside of me. The feeling is amazing. I am so full and I can feel every glorious inch of this man. This glorious man. Emmett gives me a moment to acclimate myself to him before he starts moving inside of me. At first it is slow long thrusts. As my body heats up even more I urge him to go faster, harder and even faster. I can't take it anymore and roll him over so I am on top of him now. He is so deep inside of me I feel like I will split right in two. I start to ride him with a purpose. Short shallow strokes then long deep ones. Eventually Emmett comes to his senses and finds his way to my hot spot. He uses his thumb to urge me on. Rubbing my clit in just the right way. I can feel the explosion coming and I know Emmett is close too. Our bodies are red and covered in a sheen of sweat. I reach back and play with is balls and it's THEN that I heard the most amazing sound. The sound of Emmett coming while he screams my name. "BELLAAAAAAAAAA!" I can't hold back any more and just as Emmett explodes I feel myself come around him. It is the best orgasm I have ever had and I can feel another one coming. Three orgasms and an hour later I curl up next to this man. This glorious, amazing, man. As I lay there wrapped in his huge warm arms I think to myself, "And to think, this started with a splash in the rain." Emmett must have a sixth sense because he turns me to face him and says, "You up for some more puddle splashing?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was then that Emmett got acquainted with my snort laugh. That's right, I snort when I laugh.

"WHAT was that?" Emmett asked with huge eyes and raised eyebrows.

"That, my dear Emmett was a snort laugh," I reply totally serious and without cracking a smile.

At that point Emmett starts to jiggle and when I say jiggle he is literally jiggling like jello; with laughter! He's laughing at my laugh. With that, I pick up my fluffy feather pillow and smash him in the head with it. It catches him off guard and gives me a 2 second head start, which turns out to be not nearly enough. Before I can even get off of the bed Emmett grabs me and my pillow and throws me down. I squirm and wiggle but it doesn't help. In fact, I am pretty sure it makes things worse. Emmett grabs my pillow and rips it apart. Feathers go flying everywhere and I am reminded of a movie I saw not too long ago. Apparently Emmett finds it funny because he starts picking up handfuls of the fallen feathers and throws them everywhere. It looks like a blizzard in my bedroom and I take the opportunity to admire this beautiful creature that happens to be sitting on top of my stomach. His features are breath taking and I know now that under that outer appearance of a big manly man, there is a teddy bear inside. Emmett catches me staring at him and I blush. I know I've only known him for less than 24 hours but I can totally see myself with him forever.

"Well, it's not rain puddles but what do ya say?" I ask Emmett. He looks at me quizzically and I take the opportunity to sit up and claim his lips. It's a sweet slow kiss and that's how I keep it. As I open my mouth to let Emmett slip his tongue inside I sigh. This is perfection. This connection I feel between him and I, it can't get more perfect. Emmett breaks the kiss and raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'll be right back," he says and kisses my pouting lips.

He runs into the bathroom and I hear him turn the bathtub on. I smile. I know what he is doing. I think about the amazing bathtub in there and I run into the bathroom. Emmett is leaned back in the enormous tub. This tub is what sold me on my apartment. Being a bubble bath person I fell in love with the tub. It's big enough for two and that is what I intend to do. I'm already naked so I climb in and Emmett opens his legs for me to settle in between. The Jacuzzi jets are running and I can smell my strawberries and cream bubble bath that Emmett has poured in. I lean back against his broad chest and close my eyes. Emmett lazily runs his fingertips up and down my arms and it feels amazing! We sit there for what feels like hours but is probably only twenty minutes. Emmett reaches his long toes for the drain release and stands me up. He then turns on the shower and pushes me under the falling water. I reach for my shampoo and he shakes his head at me. "I want to do that," he says. He pours some of the shampoo into his hand and starts to lather up my hair; massaging my scalp with his fingers. He pushes me back under the spray and rinses my hair. With a small smile, ok maybe a big smile, I reach for the shower sponge and soap. I raise my eyebrow at Emmett and he knows he's in for a treat. I slowly wash his toned body from head to toe, not missing a spot anywhere. Once we are both clean we realize there is still plenty of hot water and we grin at each other. I push him up against the tiled shower wall and start to slowly make my way down his body; kissing his neck and his shoulders. I like each nipple like it's an ice cream cone and lightly bite them. Emmett hisses at me and grabs my hair in his hands. He rubs my scalp and I know he likes the thought of where this is headed. I continue kissing my way down his rock hard body, across his six pack abs to that glorious V of his hips that points to my mission. I get down on my knees and look up at Emmett as I grab his cock in my hand. I squeeze the base and see his eyes roll back into his head. If there is one thing I know, it's that I give good head. I slowly lick him from the bottom to the top where the head of cock is already glistening with pre-cum. I know this won't last long so I get to work. He is so large that I cannot take all of him in but I sure do try. What doesn't fit, I use my hand. Emmett is guiding me with his hands in my hair and I love every single second of it. I work my way back to the top and swirl my tongue around the deep pink head. I take the head into my mouth, hollow out my cheeks and work my way back down as far as I can go. When I feel him hit the back of my throat I open up and take a little bit more in. I've got my hand on his balls and have been slowly massaging them. I feel them tighten and know I'm doing something right. Emmett is pulling at my hair a little harder and I know what to do. I pull up off his cock and take my mouth just to the tip. I use one hand to massage his balls and the other to stroke his shaft. I can feel him pulsing and know I am about to find out what Emmett tastes like. I work my hand up and down faster and faster, squeezing a little tighter on the up stroke. Emmett starts to moan and pump his hips. I moan with my lips around him, sucking and licking the head of his glorious cock. With a couple more strokes Emmett roars out my name, "BEEEEELLLLLAAAAAA" and with that I feel the first drops of his cum hit my tongue. I swallow and it keeps coming. Talk about taste the rainbow, this man tastes awesome! A girl could get used to this. I continue to slowly massage him through his orgasm and when he's done I pull his cock out of my mouth with at POP. I look up at him and see a HUGE grin on his face. Emmett pulls me up and kisses me hard. I love thinking that he tastes himself on my lips and tongue and that it doesn't faze him one bit. As the kiss comes to an end Emmett thanks me. "No need to thank me. I've been dying to do that since I saw you move in," I tell him.

"Well, you could've just knocked on my door, I would have let you in," he replies. I smack his chest and realize the water is ice cold now and our skin is covered with goose bumps. We both climb out of the shower and dry each other off. My towels are fluffy and warm from the towel warmer on the wall. As I turn to leave the bathroom Emmett grabs me by my waist and lifts me up onto the vanity. By the look in his eyes I know exactly where this is going and can't wait for it to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning came way too fast and I am not happy about it. I really do not want to go to school and stay under the blankets as long as possible. Emmett left early that morning so that he could make it to class on time. We are both in our last semester of class and being late to or missing a class would be bad for either of us. I climb out of bed and shuffle my way to the bathroom. Emmett loaded fresh towels onto the towel warmer before he left and that makes me smile. I climb into the shower and thoughts of what we did in here just hours before make their way into my head. The water is hot and it turns my skin bright red but I relish the feeling. I let it pour over me from head to toe. I wash my hair and wish it was Emmett doing it for me. Why is it always so much better when someone else does it for you? Even at the salon, it's so much better. As I rinse and step out of the shower I see a surprise. Emmett has written a message on my mirror and the steam from my shower has revealed it. "Good morning beautiful. Have a good day. I'll see you tonight." I can't believe how much I care for him after just 24 hours. I know it's strange and I usually gag at the sappy couples I see, but I just can't help it! I pull on some jeans and a sweater because it is an unusually chilly April day outside today. As I rush out the door to my car I smile to myself. Maybe school won't be so bad today with thoughts of Emmett running through my head.

I stop outside of my art history class. It's not my favorite that's for sure. For a split second I consider skipping but then realize how bad that would be. I'm already behind in this class and I want, no need, to graduate on time. I've been offered a position at a local art gallery on the condition that I graduate. In I go and shuffle my feet to the seat where I normally sit. Great, Eric Yorkie is sitting next to me, again. He drives me nuts. He's a little nerdy and talks way too much. I give him a little smile and sit down. Immediately he starts talking. I nod my head and say my uh huh's until the instructor calls class to order. I barely pay attention to the instructor and when he calls my name to answer I question I have no idea what the answer is. I feel like a fool and apologize for not paying attention. Class drags on and on and eventually it's over. I escape as fast as possible and run across campus. I am headed for the engineering building, knowing Emmett is there somewhere. I am hoping to run into him and ask him to lunch. I find a bench outside the building and sit down. After a few minutes students start streaming out of the building. I wait and wait but Emmett does not appear. I start to worry and I then I see Emmett's friend, Jasper. I know he's Emmett's friend because I've seen him coming and going from the apartment building. I wave to him and he jogs over to me. "Do you know where Emmett is? I was hoping to take him to lunch," I tell him. "No ma'am, I'm afraid he didn't show up for class today," Jasper replies in with a thick southern accent. My face falls and Jasper laughs. "Oh my, you do have it bad for Emmett." "Is it that obvious?" I ask him. He just nods his head and smiles. I thank him for the information on Emmett and head to my car. On the drive home a million things go through my head. Where is he? Is he hurt? Is he sick? What will I do without him if he's gone? I pull into our parking lot and see his car. What the heck is going on? I run up the stairs and pound on his door but he doesn't answer. Now I am officially freaking out. I run to my apartment down the hall, prepared to call the police to check on him. I fling open my door and freeze. I cannot believe what I am seeing and pinch myself to make sure I am awake. Standing in front of me is Emmett; alive and well. VERY well. He's wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and white socks and he's dancing around my apartment with the vacuum. "EMMETT!" I scream at him. He doesn't hear me so I pull the plug on the vacuum to get his attention. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment, in your underwear, dancing with the vacuum?" He looks at me with those huge wide eyes; a grin spreading from ear to ear. He strolls over to me like it's no big deal, picks me up in his massive arms and spins me around. I squeal with delight and kiss his face a hundred times. "I wanted to surprise you Bella. I was going to clean your apartment and make you dinner. You weren't supposed to come home so early. Actually, why are you here?" He looks at me with his eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline and I can't help but laugh. He looks ridiculous. I explain to him that I went to ask him to lunch and when Jasper told me that he hadn't showed for class I panicked. "Bella, I am so sorry. I really wanted to surprise you. I guess I just didn't think about you being worried. I figured you would be so busy with classes that you wouldn't even think twice about me all day." He looks so sad that I can't stand it anymore. I take him by the hand and we go to sit on the couch. "Let's watch a movie," I suggest, "my pick of course." Emmett groans and I know he thinks I'm putting in a chick flick. However, I put in my all time favorite movie, Top Gun. As the movie starts I can tell that Emmett is pleasantly surprised by my choice. "Maverick and Goose are my boys Emmett. I need a fix every now and then." "I am not complaining one bit Bella. This is one of my favorite movies!" He claps his hands like a small boy would on Christmas morning and stretches out on the couch leaving me no choice but to lie on top of him. He's a big guy but not all that comfortable to lay on so I start to tickle him to get him to move. It works and before I know it Emmett is laying behind me with one arm under my head and one around my waist. It's not long until I fall asleep and I dream of a big teddy bear sleeping in my bed with me. Nothing but pleasant dreams, that's for sure! Emmett gets up from behind me at some point because when I wake up he's just setting dinner on the table. It smells delicious and my mouth starts watering. It's then that I notice the lights are dim and candles are lit. There is wine on the table and soft music playing in the background. I sit up and smile at Emmett who, by the way, is still in just his boxers and socks. I bite my cheek to keep from laughing at him. He takes my hand and leads me to the table. I have to try even harder not to cry because what's on the table is amazing. Emmett has cooked a gourmet meal. Caesar salad, garlic bread, grilled chicken breasts in a lemon butter cream sauce, grilled asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes. I look at Emmett and I hope he can see how grateful I am. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. My tears start to fall and Emmett comes over to wipe them away. "Don't cry Bella. I just wanted to show you how glad I am that we finally got up the nerve to talk to each other," he says. "Emmett, I love it! These are happy tears. You are AWESOME! Now, lets eat!" He chuckles at me and we sit down and enjoy his gourmet meal. "If you think this is good, wait until dessert time." He winks at me and reaches for the wine to refill my glass.


	4. Chapter 4

We barely made it through dinner before we were ripping each other's clothes off. As I hopped on one foot towards the bedroom Emmett grabbed my arm and shook his head. I stopped hopping and raised my eyebrow at him. He pulled me back to the living room and I finally understood. He wanted to do it in the living room. Excitedly I bounced over to the couch and plopped down, not so gracefully. We both laughed and Emmett started walking towards me, taking off a piece of clothing with each couple of steps. As he took the last couple of steps towards the couch I raised my hand, motioning for him to stop. "Just let me look at you Emmett. You're beautiful inside and out," I tell him. He blushes and raises his eyebrow at me in question. "Can I come to you now Bella?" I motion with my finger to for him to continue his journey to me. Before long we are groping and kissing and writhing and panting with our need for each other. Emmett is rock hard in my hand as I stroke him up and down slowly; teasing him until he can't handle it anymore. In the blink of an eye, Emmett is standing up and with me wrapped around him; my legs around his waist and my arms around his broad shoulders. I can feel his cock poking at me and I moan in delight. I can't wait for what is about to happen. I expect Emmett to carry me to the bedroom but he steps around the couch and walks across the room to the window in the living room. Did I mention that my apartment has awesome floor to ceiling windows in the living room? Emmett pushes me up against the cold glass and I squeal. "Fuck that's cold!" I exclaim. "Don't worry Bella, I'll heat you up in no time," Emmett snickers to me. He leans his head down, still holding me up, and he kisses me like he's never kissed me before. Our tongues exploring each others mouth, our hands exploring each others body. All of a sudden Emmett lets me slide down his body and he turns me around. Now I am looking out of the window onto the street. Emmett takes each of my hands and places them on the window. I can feel him behind me and he starts to run his hands up and down my back, starting at the neck and going down to my butt he massages me. It feels so good and I start to wiggle. "Stay still Bella or I won't continue. You cannot move," he whispers in my ear. I agree and the massage continues, my hands still on the cold window, my breath fogging up the glass. When Emmett's hands stop their massage and spread my legs apart I moan in anticipation. Emmett grabs a hold of my shoulders and without warning, slams into me. The connection makes us both yell out loud and for a moment Emmett stays still. I can feel him grow harder inside of me and I know this won't last long but it will be amazing. Emmett slowly starts to move in and out me. Pumping his hard cock in and out of me, making me want more. "Damnit Emmett, " I growl, " fuck me hard. NOW!" He waste's no time in complying with my demands. He grabs a hold of my hips and starts pounding into me relentlessly. It feels amazing and neither of us are quiet. I can hear our skip slapping together with each thrust. Our bodies are sweaty and my hands are slipping down the window. Think Titanic. That thought makes me giggle and Emmett smacks my ass. "This –thrust- is nothing –thrust- to giggle –thrust- about, Bella!" I think to myself that I will have to explain to him later what I was giggling at because just then he brings his hand around to my clit and starts to rub it just how he knows I like it. That simple gesture brings me to an exploding orgasm. I scream and pound my hands against the window. Anyone walking by would think I was being murdered, I am sure. Emmett keeps right on pounding away and just as I am coming down from my orgasmic bliss Emmett roars and comes inside of me setting off another explosion in my body. We ride out the waves of our orgasms and I collapse to the floor, Emmett not far behind. We lay there for a minute cooling down, when I realize that the window was open a crack. Just enough to let noise in and out. "Emmet, did you know the window was open?" I ask him. He just winks at me and nods his head. I sit there for a minute contemplating my next move and when Emmett closes his eyes for a just a split second I pounce. I tackle him and shove him backwards onto the area rug. I straddle his thighs and start to exact my revenge. I take a hold of his semi hard cock and start to stroke it. Up and down. Up and down. It starts to grow hard in my hand and Emmett is groaning and writhing underneath of me. "Uh Uh Emmett, you must hold still. In fact, stand up and put your back on the window with your palms on the glass," I instruct. Emmett wastes no time to comply with my demands. I grab a pillow off of the couch to cushion my knees and drop in front of him. I take him in my mouth and start to do what I know he likes. Swiping my tongue around the head of his cock and massaging his shaft with one of my hands. I place the other hand on his muscular thigh to balance myself. Emmett takes one of his hands and shoves it into my hair. I don't make him remove it because I love to feel his hand in my hair when I'm going down on him. I know that he's about to cum and I start to moan with my mouth still on his cock. The feeling drives him wild and I know it. He takes his other hand and places it in my hair too and holds me in place while he fucks my mouth at his own pace. This is something new for us. Usually I am the one in the drivers seat for blow jobs but I decide this is ok. I let Emmett lead and enjoy the change. Before long Emmett is screaming out curse words with my name thrown in there a couple of times and he starts to come in my mouth. I swallow it all, every last drop, and as Emmett opens his eyes I lick my lips, which makes him moan and his eyes roll back in his head. His turn to collapse, but he manages to make it to the couch. I curl up next to him and we both fall to sleep within minutes. A soundless, perfect sleep that I do not want to wake up from. Eventually, the big bed hog Emmett pushes me off the couch and I wake him to go to bed. Where we fall back to sleep and do not wake up until noon the next day. I crawl out of bed first and stumble out to the kitchen to start the coffee. As I look across the living room to the window I bust out laughing. My hands prints are all over that window and Emmett's butt print is front and center. I take my phone and snap a picture then go to clean it off before anyone can see it walking by. I'll show Emmett the picture when he wakes up.


End file.
